custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
War Mongrel
The War Mongrels were a type of mechanical soldier (and, to an extent, a variant of Rahkshi) developed by Makuta Drakah and Makuta Antharahk and used extensively by the two during the War of Pestilence against Leskya Nui. Although they were associated with the Brotherhood of Makuta, the only two Makuta who utilized them were their two creators. History Prehistory Due to the threat which Toa of Iron and Magnetism posed to the Makuta species, Teridax had long had the island of Leskya Nui, located in the west Southern Island chain, under review due to its considerable population of Fa-Matoran. As soon as the island's Matoran population proved itself capable of producing Toa by forming its own Toa team for self-defense, Teridax finally made the decision to have the island's Fa-Matoran swiftly exterminated. He ordered fellow Makuta Antharahk, who specialized in developing plagues and infections, with enacting such a feat. Initially, Antharahk attempted to use his signature diseases to kill Fa-Matoran whilst keeping other Matoran alive as carriers, but this method proved ineffective, forcing him to reluctantly give up the usage of disease. For the next handful of years, he searched for members or associates of the Brotherhood of Makuta to assist him, eventually coming across Drakah, a fellow Makuta and a weapon engineer for the Brotherhood who had a vast knowledge in robotics and computer programming. She agreed to help him, due to the interest she found in running experiments with him after the two completed their task. They soon began brainstorming ideas, eventually coming to the conclusion that an army would be the best option if they were to try and kill only Fa-Matoran. Creation With the army idea settled on, Antharahk and Drakah immediately looked to Rahkshi. Several problems stood in their way, however: Teaching Rahkshi to avoid killing non-Fa-Matoran proved difficult and unintuitive, and the process of creating two whole high-level Kraata to create a single unit was inefficient and took up time. While observing Rahkshi behavioral patterns (which led them to the first issue), however, Drakah theorized that they could combine the animalistic minds of Kraata with advanced computers to create a form of sapience. The two found this to be possible, and from there, the idea of the War Mongrel developed, named after the fact that the sapience was a "hybrid" bond between two distinct entities. While Drakah began developing and testing for a hierarchal order of command for sapient soldiers through vigorous programming, Antharahk utilized his knowledge of biology to study the behaviors of sapient War Mongrels and find a balance between critical thinking and obedience. Drakah, however, would eventually come to play a major role in behavioral testing; when the time came to choose which sapient War Mongrels would become commanders, she hand-picked a unit named Ruthos as the War General, the highest-ranking War Mongrel. A good balance between critical thinking and obedience was unable to be met, leading to several uprisings before the War Mongrels had even met the field of battle. Because of this, Antharahk chose to force obedience upon them through a series of strict rules, which successfully prevented future uprisings. To be written... Deployment To be written... Post-War of Pestilence To be written... Description Although the various models of War Mongrel varied in physique, all models except the Pilot and Diffuser were humanoids roughly the same height as the average Toa, even with a hunched stature, but were skinnier than most Toa. Those with heads possessed a helmet containing only a single eye. Most were gray or white in order to blend in with the snow seen on Leskya Nui. Models * Footsoldier: The most easily created model and the most common, they were dark red and bright silver. The Footsoldier design was easily modified since certain tools and equipment could be given to them to allow them to serve a different function without necessarily having to modify them directly. They wirelessly received orders from commanding Sapients known as Officers, and the closest thing to an artificial intelligence they possessed was a backup program allowing them to react to losing communication with their Officer. If cut off from an assigned Officer, they would attempt to locate and reconnect with them. If their assigned Officer was offline, they would either reassign themselves to the nearest Officer or reassign themselves to the Officer commanding the least amount of Footsoldiers, based on decisions from higher commanding Sapients. The same actions could be performed with Emergency Officers as well. * Undertaker: A variant of the Footsoldier, similarly working under Officers. They acted as combat medics, scrapping fallen comrades for parts to give to other damaged War Mongrels. In addition to this, they would also repair fallen Officers whose Kraata and computers were intact to form Emergency Officers. Undertakers were considerably common for a combat medic-type model. Like Footsoldiers, they possessed programs to run if disconnected of an Officer, which primarily consisted of finding and repairing damaged Officers. Undertakers were also seen out of the field of battle, although they repaired units rather than scrapping them for parts. * Retaliator: Similar to Footsoldiers, but designed to incorporate Kraata and utilize their abilities, also giving them 42 sub-types. As they were tougher to make, they were used sparingly and were only produced when needed. Their name came from the fact that they were produced to counteract, nullify, or impede threats that were otherwise very difficult to manage. * Sapient: Like Retaliators, Sapients were powered by Kraata, but were given a form of sapience through a combination of the Kraata's own brain and nigh-artificial intelligence. They were used as commanders and possessed ranks ranging from an on-field Officer commanding Footsoldiers and Undertakers to the War-General, the highest-ranking War Mongrel. ** Officer: The "lowest" form of Sapient, commanding directly over Footsoldiers within the field of battle. The only reason they were made humanoid was so that they could defend themselves; designs for Officers which eliminated the disadvantages of having a true body were scrapped in favor of the ability to utilize Kraata powers against opponents. *** Emergency Officer: The result of an Undertaker rebooting and repairing a damaged Officer whose Kraata and computer systems remained intact. Due to the difficulty of working with Kraata life support systems, most Undertakers only repaired such life support systems and the computers, not having time to give back mobility. This resulted in a large majority of Emergency Officers simply being crippled or immobilized Officers. * Sentry: Used solely for defending Drakah and Antharahk's domain, they were linked to a system within the building they protected which could quickly connect them with different Kraata breeds to make them highly adaptable. * Pilot: A model designed to be incorporated into the systems of a Brotherhood airship. They consisted only of a torso and head possessing plugs and ports with which to connect to the onboard computer of an airship. There were typically two per ship, a "co-pilot" to receive orders from a commander (i.e. "gun down the nearest enemy") and figure out how to pursue that order, and a "true pilot" to receive the more specific orders from the co-pilot and control the airship itself. * Diffuser: A model consisting only of a computer, with no humanoid form. They could access Leskya Nui's radio broadcasts and were used to spread "infected" broadcasts through the island's airwaves. They were only considered War Mongrels due to them being capable of receiving orders from Sapients in order to make the process of infesting airwaves easier for Drakah and Antharahk. Weaponry To be written... Known Units * Ruthos: Former War-General, ejected from the army and supposedly killed in the first detonation of the Incendiary * A Pilot model present at the first detonation of the Incendiary * A troop of Footsoldier models present at the first detonation of the Incendiary To be expanded... Appearances * Dirge - First appearance * Against the Storm - Volumes ''II'', ''III'', ''V'', & ''VI'' Trivia * The War Mongrels were inspired by the Brotherhood of Makuta soldiers seen in KylerNuva's Reign of Terror series. * Although they were initially named the War Machines, Cap eventually decided to change their name due to an article of the same name already existing on the wiki. While brainstorming names, Cap thought up "Warmongrel" as a portmanteau of "Warmonger" and "Mongrel". Although he thought the name was silly and still does to an extent, he liked how the word "mongrel" implied that the soldiers were a mix of two or more things and eventually incorporated this implication into their history. Category:Brotherhood of Makuta